


The Batman And His Watchtower

by bubble26



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble26/pseuds/bubble26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Smallville and Batman drabbles, focusing on Bruce and Chloe. Ratings may change from drabble to drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He had only heard her voice being carried through the communicator nestled in his ear, never once seeing the face to which it belonged.

They had been put into contact with each other through a mutual friend. Another vigilante, the green arrow. At first he had been resistant to the idea, introducing another person into the fold seemed liked a bad idea, especially after what had happened to Rachell. Arrow had told him that she was a brilliant researcher, with a keen eye for patterns. And had handed him a communicator with the promise of her help on the other end.

Their conversations where a mix of business and light flirtation. But over time the flirtations had become deeper and more heartfelt, even though he knew precious little about her. The nature of their business meant that they had to keep a distance. No identifying details could be given, anonymity was key to survival.

But as he stood in the middle of another fun raising gala he could hear the sound of her soft laugh drifting across the room. His eyes automatically searching for the source of the wonderful sounds. When his eyes finally met hers, his breath literally caught. Standing across the room was his watchtower. Beautiful blonde hair full of lose curls hung just above her shoulders, her mega watt smile enchanting the man she was talking to. She was dressed in her simple dark green dress which clung in all the right places but still looked elegant and classy. Her eyes reflected the tones of her dress.

She was shorter than he expected, but somehow her small stature suited her. Confidence seemed to radiate from her, as well as certain warmth that he was drawn too.

He placed his empty champagne glass on a passing waiter's tray and composed himself. It was time for Batman to meet his watchtower.


	2. Chapter 2

Her feet dropped to the ground beneath them with a soft crunch. Her arms loosened from around his neck, her eyes glancing downward as he turned to walk away.

"Sorry but I have to ask... but what is with heroes and utility belts?"she asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. Her hair was slightly messed from where he had rescued her from a lead which had gone south.

He stopped and looked back at her. She imagined that underneath his cowl that his eyebrow was raised quizzically at her,

"What where you expecting instead?" he asked his voice as gravelly as the stones underneath their feet.

"I dunno...something yellow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: coffee/lists

There used to be two things in her life that where as essential to Chloe as breathing. Coffee for which she was famous for and her heroes whose identities she would die to protect. Now there was a third added to the list. Something new and totally unexpected, something utterly amazing which made her reconsider her albeit short list.

Chloe closed her eyes and inhaled as the delicious smell of coffee, as some lucky bastard across from her in the bull pen in the Gotham Gazzette took a long sip from his steaming hot coffee.

Sighing to herself she picked up her phone and quickly dialled.

"Bruce Wayne" Answered the second most important item on her list.

"Bruce" her voice came out almost as a whine, pitiful even to her own ears.

"You ok?" Asked Bruce his voice taking on a note of concern.

"Yeah" She replied, her hand moving down to her pregnant stomach, smiling as she did so. Coffee didn't seem so essential now, her unborn child would benefit from the lack of caffeine in her blood stream.

"You sure?" Bruce asked again, the warm tones of his voice seemed to flow into her soothing her withdrawal symptoms making her smile.

"I'm perfect".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : folder

Sometimes the contents of a innocent looking folder could mean the difference between life and death. However it could easily contain more mundane items such as quarterly reports.

Batman held the folder in his gloved hands, debating to himself the possible contents. On the one hand the mysterious Vicky Vale could be exactly what she seemed. A nosey reporter who often found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. A stunning brunette often photographed on the arm of Bruce Wayne. A mysterious woman who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, with winning smile which seemed to light up a room as soon as she entered it.

However she could also be something more sinister and dangerous. A computer hacker with files in her possession which she had no legitimate legal reason for having. A threat not only to his identity but also to Gotham.

He chastised himself for feeling so conflicted, opened the folder and absorbed the image of the blonde inside.


End file.
